


The Heir Of Dooms Tale

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Medication, Medicine, Sad, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: A prequel to Floating cog.The story of what happened to a version of Mituna.





	1. Medicine run

"Sh1t SH1T! 4g41n?!" Latula grabbed Mituna's hand and began to run. She had gotten good at running lately, being chased through dream bubbles with Mituna taking up most of her time. She had spotted a small group of the infected emerge from one of the buildings near where they were camping.

"4ZDFGGRFUGFF!!!! 4W WH47D4 FUCK?!" Mituna stumbled his body up behind her and clumsily ran too, rushing out of the backdoor into a floor hatch in a desert with distant signs of a white hive surrounded by plants and colour. Mituna pulled himself away from Latula.

"4r3 you ok?" Latula asked, turning around to look at her matesprite.

"1 D0D0N'T...WH47? WH3R3?" Latula stepped closer and reached out a hand to comfort him, which he slapped away, in the process clawing her face through his gloves and yelled incoherently. "G37 7H3 FUCK 4W4Y!"

"TUN4?!" Mituna stepped back as he became lucid.

"TUPL1P? 1-WH4...H4PP3N-H0LY 5H17!" He rushed over to her and put his torn gloved hand to her cheek. "WH0 TH3 FUCK D1D TH15 70 Y0U?!"

"1...1t's...t1s but 4 fl3sh wound!" She said nervously, Mituna giving her an unconvinced look. "1t's f1n3, don't worry 4bout 1t. L3t's just h34d ov3r to th4t h1v3 b4 th3 sun com3s up." She began to walk away.

"4R3 Y0U 0FF Y0UR M3D5?" Mituna asked, stopping Latula in her tracks. "17'5 0K 7UL1P, Y0U C4N T3LL M3." Latula cleared her throat.

"1'v3 b33n off th3m for 4 wh1l3 b4b3. 1 r4n out 4nd h4v3n't h4d th3 t1m3 to g3t mor3." Mituna let out a defeated whine.

"L47UL4! WHY D1DN'7 Y0U 54Y? W3 C4N G0 T0 4 H05P174L 4ND D0 4 SUPPLY RUN!" Mituna grabbed Latula's hand and began sauntering towards the colourful oasis, dragging Latula behind him.

"But 4 supply run for my m3d1c1n3 1sn't 1mport-"

"D0N'7 C4R3." Mituna stubbornly interrupted, the warm sand shifting underfoot as they slowly got closer to the abandoned hive.

"M1tun4, th1s r34lly 1sn't-"

"5HU7 UP. W3'R3 G3771NG Y0U Y0UR M3D5." Latula pressed her lips together in mild frustration as Mituna continued to pull her along.

"W41t, M1tun4-"

"4LR34DY 541D-"

"No, M1t-"

"W3R3 D01NG TH1S."

"1'm go1ng to f4ll ov3r!"

"Y0U'R3 G3771NG Y0U'R3- 0H SH17!" As he was speaking, Latula tripped on a sand clump and fell into Mituna, Mituna stumbling but staying standing. "Y0U 0K? Mituna said, helping Latula up, Latula nodding in reply.

**********

Mituna quickly approached the door and concentrated on the small pharmaceutical hospital which contained all of the medication that she and other trolls were prescribed. His memories were blurry and fizzy, crackling with red, blue black and white with spurts of yellow. He could remember a windowless white room with a desk, behind it a door way to storage and computer where the employee would type in the drug name and the pill bottle would come out of a chute. Mituna opened the door, the bell inside jangling. Inside was everything he remembered about and more. There were the dangling lights which flickered above the toiletry isle. There was the scales next to the snacks that were probably older than him, even with all the time he had spent in the dream bubbles. Latula let out a surprised gasp.  
"Holy sh1t Tuna!!! Th1s 1s just l1k3 1 r3m3mb3r! Th3 only th1ng m1ss1ng 1s th3 4sshol3 4t th3 count3r th4t 4lw4ys got my pr3scr1pt1on wrong." She jumped over the desk and landed with a clop, Mituna doing the same but stumbling slightly, knocking off cologne and perfume.

"D0 Y0U R3M83R WH47 UR M3D5 4R3 CL4LL3D?" Mituna asked, starting to become less lucid by the minute.

"Y34h dud3!!!" She began typing in words that were too long to for any reasonable troll or human to remember, even excluding her quirk, which took her a few attempts to get perfect. With a loud tap, Latula pressed down on the tablet and a loud swoosh sent a bottle of pills down into a hole in the chute.  
"Hollup, th1s m1ght t4k3 4 wh1l3 to g3t 4 f3w mor3 of th3s3 4nd my oth3r on3."

"W3 CN4N C4MP 0U7 H3R3 50 Y0U C4N G37 7H3M WH3NV3R!"

"Ok, y34h, th4t sounds good to m3." Latula said, taking her hand off of the tablet after a final bottle of pills went shooting down the chute. Mituna began exploring the content of the store, not searching for anything in particular but more to pass the time and to familiarise himself with what could be useful to him and Latula.

"H3Y L47UL1P, WH47CH 7H15!" He yelled, picking up a stress ball and throwing it up in the air before swiping at it, missing the ball which fell onto him and broke on his horns, covering him with the white powder that filled it. "45DFUCKGUF!!! P13C30F 5H17 1'LL FUHCK1NGRP3Y0URLU5U5154WH0R3!!!"

"M1TUN4! C4lm 1t my r4d dud3. 1t's just 4 str3ss b4ll!" Latula said, walking over from the counter after taking the medication she had just obtained.

"FUCK 0FF SLU7GRUHGFCK!!! Y0URM473SPR17E5 4GDFFFFFUCK1NG R374RD!"

"M1tun4..." Latula said sadly.

"1'M 50RRY." Mituna slumped.

"1t's ok bro! 1'll just gr4b som3 tow3lz to cl34n you up."

"1'M 50RRY." Latula walked back over to the counter and trying to grab a roll of paper towels from underneath it, but slipped off of the desk and landing uncomfortably.

"4RGH!!! My fuck1ng n3ck!" She yelled, Mituna nervously rushing over to her and attempting to help her up.

"1'M 50RRY."

"You d1dn't??? Wh4t3v3r dud3! C4n you go ov3r to th3 p41n p1llz 4nd gr4b th3 strong3st on3 you c4n f1nd?" Mituna nodded and scuttled off to the pain killer isle, looking at all of plastic white bottles with coloured labels. The bell jangled at the door. Latula looked around to see that a small group of the infected had found them, presumably by following their scent. Latula retrieved her strife specibus and tried her best to fight them as well as the pain shooting through her body with every twitch of muscle and bone. She was quickly over powered, an infected human that was mangled and disfigured enough to not even be considered as something with a human form pushing her against the white, cluttered counter. Latula fearfully tilted her head up as she heard grunting and screaming.

"G3RRR0FF H3R Y0U FUCK1NG P13C35 0F CUN7 B5D4G7RD1CK!!" Mituna screamed, throwing anything he could find at them and punching and kicking them. "7H47'5 MY FUCK1NG M4735PR17!" Latula screamed as her neck was bitten into, her teal blood spurting out of her neck and splashing everywhere, even covering Mituna.  
"L47UL4!"

"G4H!!!Go!" Latula managed to say, her mind not yet numbed from the pain.

"7UL1P!"

"M1tun4 run! 1'll b3 fffff1n3!" Mituna stepped back, some of the infected beginning to turn to him.

"1-1...1'M 50RRY L47UL4." Mituna said, backing away towards the closet door. "1 L0V3 Y0U 7UL1P." More blood squirted from her body, Latula beginning to lose consciousness.

"1 lov3 you Tun4." Mituna ran into the closet as Latula died with one last scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna finds Sollux and Aradia.

Mituna stumbled out of the window another building, kicking and screaming incoherently as he fell on the floor and scrambled away from one of the infected that he had found to be extra persistent.  
Since he had left Latula, Mituna had been wandering alone through the dream bubbles, escaping any of the infected he happened to come by and trying to find a group he could survive with. He ran through the cold concrete streets of what was presumably a human city. He forgot why he was originally running and stopped in the middle of the road, looking around and realising that there was no one around him, not even a small group of infected to chase him. Mituna sighed and walked to the nearest human hive, opening the door to find a valley of hills, with two hives next to each other on separate hill peaks, the door he had left though being one of the hives. He squinted and looked around, two distant figures wandering away from him. Mituna gasped and began to run towards the two figures, flailing his arms and yelling to them.  
"H333Y!!! H3333Y!! W417 UP!!" He saw the distant figures turn around "Y34H!! Y0U'R3 N07 1NF3C7ED 4R3 Y0U?!" He yelled, seeing how they slowly advanced towards him. He heard no reply. As Mituna got closer he saw that they were his and Damara's dancestor, identifying them by their horns.

After about a minute of stumbling and running, Mituna managed to meet up with his and Damara's dancestor, who were staring blankly at him. Mituna doubled over and panted, Damara's dancestor putting her cold hand on his back.  
"H4H...1'M...S0RRY." He panted, looking up at the pair, who stared back, emotionless.

"Are y0u 0k?" Damara's dancestor asked, helping Mituna stand up properly.

"Y34H..."

"That's go0d. Do y0u want to travel with us?"

"Y34H. Y0U'R3 MY D4NC3570R, R1GH7?" Mituna asked, practically pleading.

"Yes. My name is S0llux, her name is Aradia."

"WH3R3 4R3 Y0U GUY5 G01NG 4NYW4Y?" Mituna asked, beginning to walk with them.

"I d0n't kn0w. Where ever feels right." Aradia replied, trudging up the hill with Mituna and Sollux.

************

Conversation was lacking. Anytime Mituna asked questions or stated a fact about himself or others Aradia and Sollux would give a short reply; often factual and straight, always boring. Though Mituna was happy to be with others after what felt like months of isolation, the company left much more to be desired.

The trio walked through a closet door and almost walked into a small group, the presumed leader of which immediately took arms. Meenah pointed her 2 x 3 dent at Mituna's neck, making sure to not kill him yet. As soon as Aradia saw this she took her whip and had it in swinging position, ready to kill Meenah instantly if she hurt Mituna.  
"A5GFFW0AH!! M33N4H WH47?!"

"Awv! I can't beliewve I bumped into this retard!" Cronus grimaced.

"Retard?" Jake questioned "Well that's a bit harsh." Feferi ran towards Sollux and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sollux!" She said exitedly "I )(aven't sean you in forever!"

"I haven't seen any version 0f you f0r a while either." Sollux said apathetically, not wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh...)(ey Tuna. You shoreight?" Meenah asked, taking her 2 x 3 dent away from Mitunas neck and giving him a little wave, making Aradia draw back her whip and Cronus grimace harder.

"You fucking serious? Meenah!" Cronus whined, already guessing the foreseeable outcome of the situation.

"You guppies wanna join our little group?" Meenah asked, ignoring Cronus.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me!" Cronus yelled, everyone continuing to ignore him.

"That seems reas0nable." Aradia said, Sollux nodding in agreement the best he could with Feferi's arms around his neck. "Mituna?"

"Y34H, 5UR3. 1 C0ULD H4NG 4R0UND W17H Y0U 455H0L35." Mituna said smugly, pretending to not be overwhelmed with happiness at the fact that he would be around people who emoted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I can't write Mituna


End file.
